Sparkling Crimson
by Lady Artimes Blaine
Summary: A Starfleet captain, a dance club, a woman in a red dress, two cynical doctors, a half drunk comm officer, a humorous Vulcan, some mysterious powers, an intriguing conversation, and a good and not-so-good morning for all involved. Ah, the wonders of shore leave. Need I say more? *Takes place some time after the events of ST:ID**Includes some Doctor Who*
1. Part I - Paradise City

Lady A: Hello everyone and welcome to Sparkling Crimson! This lovely piece is the prequel to the soon-to-be arriving Star Trek / Doctor Who crossover story called The Carmine Conundrum. I'm trying something different with this prequel because frankly, it gets a little long. With that being said, I have decided to set this up as a series of drabbles. Now I have never done drabbles before so please bear with me and don't worry, TCC will be more story format than drabble format...hopefully. On with the lunacy!

* * *

Part I – Paradise City

* * *

It was loud, it was flashy, and it was packed, but that was a given considering it was Club Roulette, the number one dance club and drinking establishment on the planet. Dozens, if not hundreds, of people were scattered like confetti across the spacious, three floored dance club. This particular club catered to all; whether wealthy or poor, local or off worlder, no matter their species or gender.

The first floor was primarily the dance floor. The stage was a diamond shape with one point sticking out slightly to offer a more centralized and attention grabbing view. Lining the walls on either side of the dance floor were the well tended and well traversed bars and bar stools.

Unlike other planets, there were no restrictions on what kinds of beverages could be served and it has been said to have any and all forms of alcohol from all across the entire galaxy. This fact had yet to be proven because new drinks were commonly created by the bartenders or by the customers themselves on an almost nightly basis.

The second floor consisted mostly of tables, a café or two, and several different forms of recreational activities; though not all of them could be considered legal. The second floor also boasted an excellent view of the floor below, offering a tantalizing view of the stage as well as allowing customers a more than fair vantage point to check out the competition on the dance floor.

The third and highest floor required its customers to be of the more wealthy or influential nature in order to gain admittance. It was the quietest of the three floors and was very much like a private lounge. This floor offered certain amenities and other favorable incentives that could not be offered anywhere else in the club. Very few people could afford entry to this floor, so the staff referred to it as the VIP floor and it was often considered to be invite only.

* * *

Lady A: And that's it for Part I – Paradise City. Coming Soon: Part II – Trouble in Paradise!


	2. Part II - Trouble in Paradise

Lady A: Hello again! Welcome to Part II – Trouble in Paradise! I decided to put up the next piece a little sooner because I figured you needed something more than just a descriptive scene. Time for the stars of this story to make an appearance…well most of them…more like some of them…okay, maybe just three of them. *chuckles nervously* Ahem. *coughs into her hand* On with the craziness!

* * *

Part II – Trouble in Paradise

* * *

The mechanics and layout of the club mattered very little to the young Federation captain weaving his way through the crowds. It was the last night of their shore leave and he intended to enjoy every last second of his very short vacation to the absolute fullest. This required several drinks, a few beautiful ladies, and maybe a jab or two at his cranky first officer.

"Come on, guys!" Jim called moving through the crowd with an ease one could only obtain from several years of experience.

Only his science officer, Spock, and his communications officer, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura were following him. By some miracle, his chief engineer, Montgomery Scott aka Scotty, had apparently convinced his two helm's officers, Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov, to go to some bizarre concert on the other side of the city.

Doctor Carol Marcus, his secondary science officer and weapon's specialist, and Doctor Leonard McCoy aka Bones, his chief medical officer, had excused themselves to the second floor upon arrival. The two doctors had stated something along the lines of not wanting to mingle with the masses and that the noise was too much for them.

That left him with a severely constipated Vulcan and said Vulcan's PMSing girlfriend. He wondered briefly if those two were fighting again. He really hated being stuck in between them because his comm officer had a knack for dragging him into their domestic squabbles. Every time, he was left with a massive headache and the unfulfilled desire to bash their heads in. Just thinking about it made him want a drink.

Upon finally reaching the bar, the young captain ordered this world's equivalent of a beer. He was indeed fortunate that it was considerably stronger than its Terran brethren back home because he had a stinking suspicion that he was going to be needing it. Spock and Uhura finally joined him and he took a long drink from his glass.

"Relax, Spock. Order a drink, have some fun, and cut loose. That's an order." He stated smiling into his drink at his friend's frown.

Uhura ignored her male companions and took up residency on one of the bar stools. She then gave the highly amused captain an exasperated look before turning her attention to the waiting bartender.

"Give me a double." She ordered earning a look of disapproval from her Vulcan boyfriend.

"May I remind you, Captain, that we are expected to return to the Enterprise at 0900 tomorrow morning. 'Cutting loose' and 'having fun' will undoubtedly hinder our abilities to perform our duties adequately once we resume our mission." Spock replied logically.

Uhura glared at her pointy eared companion.

"If I'm going to put up with both of you without slitting your throats and dancing on your entrails then I'm going to drink." Nyota snapped picking up her drink and throwing back the contents in one gulp.

Oh yes, it was all sunshine and daisies in paradise. It was obvious that everything was not swimmingly peachy between his Vulcan science officer and communications officer. Jim took a long drink from his glass then plastered a cheeky smile on his face.

"You're not going to win this one, Spock. It's two against one." The captain commented.

Nyota let out a very unladylike snort which he was taking as her agreement to his previous statement.

"Very well, Captain." His first officer conceded.

"Jim. We're off duty." He corrected sipping his drink.

He was doing a not so small victory dance in his mind. Maybe he can actually get Spock drunk. He would pay to see that kind of spectacle in the making. He grinned inwardly at the idea.

* * *

Lady A: Part II – Trouble in Paradise is complete! So what you think? Be on the lookout for Part III – The Definition of Fun! *giggles*


	3. Part III - The Definition of Fun

Lady A: Hey everyone! Welcome to Part III of Sparkling Crimson! *snickers* Sorry but this particular piece struck me as really funny. *giggles* On with the madness!

* * *

Part III – The Definition of Fun

* * *

Spock gave the captain an analytical look before approaching the bar. The barkeep came round and waited patiently for the Vulcan's order.

"Ice water." He stated simply.

The bartender smiled slightly before nodding his head and leaving to make the science officer's drink. Jim stared at his first officer in mild surprise before finding his voice.

"Ice water? Seriously?" Jim asked disbelief coloring his tone.

His Vulcan science officer turned his attention towards his captain. A small smirk sliding onto his face.

"You said to order a drink, Jim. You did not, however, specify that the drink was required to be alcoholic. Therefore, my drink of choice in this situation is ice water which not only complies with your orders, but also ensures that at least one member of the bridge crew will be adequately prepared to return to their duties aboard the Enterprise with their mental capacities intact." Spock answered his tone holding a slightly smug tone to it.

Jim scowled at his first officer. That was the problem with brilliant plans…there was usually a Vulcan nearby to catch the damn loopholes and exploit them. Green blooded, pointy eared hob goblin of a jerk.

"You're one hell of a drinking buddy, Mister Spock." He commented sourly, taking a long swallow from his glass.

"Thank you." Spock replied taking his glass of ice water from the bartender and sipping it.

"It's called sarcasm, Spock." Jim stated his good mood gradually disappearing into nothingness.

"I am aware." He replied.

Jim's eyebrow twitched slightly as his irritation grew.

"Do you even know what the definition of fun is?" The captain asked his annoyance slipping into his voice.

"A person, event, or activity that provides any form of pleasure, amusement, or enjoyment." Spock answered immediately.

Jim looked at his first officer dryly, a dead panned expression on his face. If it were not for the faint traces of humor in Spock's eyes, the captain would honestly think his Vulcan science officer was actually a robot.

* * *

Lady A: Part III – The Definition of Fun is complete! *giggles* Sorry, but this is really funny to me. It really is. I was trying very hard not to laugh and yes, I failed miserably, but you have to admit that it was at least slightly amusing right? Anyways, leave a review and be on the lookout for Part IV – Lady in Red! It's going to be so exciting. *jumps around a bit before dashing off*


	4. Part IV - Lady in Red

Lady A: Welcome Ladies and Gents to Part IV of Sparkling Crimson! In this piece we will be introducing our mysterious female protagonist and she will have quite the debut. Let the insanity commence!

* * *

Part IV – Lady in Red

* * *

The music shifted from the previous song to the next and the entire atmosphere of the club changed. It was like the air had been electrified and Jim had to take a few breaths to settle his heartbeat.

"Beautiful." He heard Nyota comment her voice filled with awe.

His eyes snapped over to her and saw the look of sheer wonder on her face; her eyes were filled with a type of longing he couldn't even hope to identify. He followed her gaze past the crowd and towards the back of the club. Women were dancing on the stage, lining the edges, but it was the woman in the middle and at the stage's tip that drew his attention and held it.

She had dark crimson hair that flowed down her back in waves and ended just above her bottom. Her eyes were like a liquid sapphire and upon closer inspection; he noticed they were glowing slightly. She wore a sexy red dress that seemed to shine with gold sparkles. It hugged her curves leaving very little to the imagination and the moderate v neck showed just enough of her chest to make a man's mouth water with desire.

Over the dress was a short, black fur coat ending a few inches above her waist. Surprisingly, she wore low heels, giving her a little less than two inches to her height which was around 5'8" or 5'9" without the shoes.

Her positioning at the stage's point and directly in front of the stairs leading down to the dance floor meant that she was the center of attention and the star of the moment. The music shifted tempo, causing the other women to dance more provocatively, and she removed her fur jacket. He realized then that the top of her dress tied around her neck. It left her back bare, but hidden by her long hair.

The crimson haired woman tossed her coat to a nearby stage hand which was apparently a signal to the women dancing on either side of her. The women made up two lines and walked down the stairs and into the crowd. They shuffled and danced the customers away from the center of the dance floor, making a rather large gap. Looked like things were about to get entertaining again.

* * *

Lady A: Voila, Part IV – Lady in Red is complete! Did you love the woman in the red dress? Were you jealous? Or perhaps you're wondering why her eyes were glowing? Why is she the center of attention? Just who is the mysterious woman in the red dress and what does she have in store for our favorite Starfleet captain?


	5. Part V - The Seven Year Itch

Lady A: Part V has arrived! It's getting exciting isn't it?! Well hold on tight, things are about to get mighty interesting. *giggles* Let's see how twisted things can get, hm?

* * *

Part V – The Seven Year Itch

* * *

Nyota left her seat, her black satin dress rustling slightly. She looked like she was in some kind of trance as she made her way through the crowd.

"Nyota?" Spock called confused by her actions.

His science officer quickly followed after his dazed girlfriend and Jim was feeling a headache coming on. He growled slightly and downed the rest of his drink. He set down the glass and followed after his friends. Why couldn't the last night of his shore leave not involve playing mediator for those two? Upon reaching the center of the dance floor, his mouth fell open in surprise as his eyes went bug eyed.

His communications officer was dancing rather provocatively with the crimson haired woman, who had apparently ventured forth from the stage while he and Spock had been focused on Nyota. Jim swallowed hard, trying to force down his physical reaction at the sight of two beautiful women grinding against each other in the sexiest damn way he had ever seen.

In his defense, not only was he a healthy male of reproductive age but he was almost entirely focused on the crimson haired beauty. Watching her hands gliding across the black satin that shined dark blue in the light was making his mind jump into overdrive on just how those hands could really be used.

He forced himself to calm down and managed to tear his eyes away from the erotic scene before him to see how his first officer was reacting to this. He was more than a little stunned at how his science officer looked. Spock's eyes were slightly dilated, his hands were clenched tightly into fists, his breathing quicker than normal, and tension rolled off the man in waves.

Jim remembered vaguely that Bones had mentioned something to him before they had left the Enterprise in regards to his first officer. It was something along the lines of how Spock was getting close to some Vulcan event that happens every seven years. During that time, a Vulcan's emotions were much closer to the surface and their sex drive was quadrupled.

No wonder Uhura was snapping every five minutes and Spock was being a bigger pain in the ass than usual. Those two needed to get laid and fast. He internally cringed at the mental track he had been following and tried very hard not think about it much further.

He closed the distance between himself and his science officer. He leaned towards him slightly to get his attention.

"Spock, go get your girlfriend and get out of here before you do something you'll regret." Jim ordered.

The red head's sapphire eyes snapped over to him when she heard his voice. What he saw in her eyes made no rational sense given the image she had been portraying since he first saw her. Those sapphire blue depths were filled with such sadness, such loneliness, and dare he even think it…such fragility.

In that moment, she seemed so very breakable and that vulnerability stirred something deep within himself. It was a very raw and powerful feeling…it was the desire to protect her. He inwardly recoiled, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. As if sensing his discomfort, she graciously and purposely broke eye contact with him.

* * *

Lady A: Part V – The Seven Year Itch is complete! It seems our mystery lady is proving to be even more complicated than we once thought. What will happen next, I wonder?


	6. Part VI - The Glow of the Sapphire Eyes

Lady A: Hey everyone and welcome back to Sparkling Crimson! We are now on Part VI of this lovely story and things are heating up. Let's find out just how hot things are, shall we?

* * *

Disclaimer: I totally forgot to do this earlier so I'll do it now. I do not own Doctor Who or Star Trek in any way. This is solely for the sake of amusement and the satiation of my own twisted sense of reality.

* * *

Part VI – The Glow of the Sapphire Eyes

* * *

The crimson haired woman's gaze fell upon the captain's extremely rigid first officer and her eyes glowed softly. She gently spun Nyota away, who continued dancing on her own. The red head semi danced, semi glided over to his science officer. Her right hand came up slowly and she placed her fingertips under his chin.

The moment she touched him, all traces of the Vulcan's former tension melted away. His hands loosened from their previous clenched state and his breathing even out until it was back to a normal and steady rhythm. Her eyes glowed a little brighter and the captain watched as Spock's eyes dilated fully.

"Come with me." She said quietly, her voice like a seductive and velvety purr.

Even though he was not on the receiving end of those words, shivers of pleasure still went down his spine. His mouth ran dry as his heartbeat quickened. Against his volition, a fire began to build in his pants.

Spock moved forward as she stepped back, guiding him onto the dance floor effortlessly. Within moments, the red head maneuvered his science officer into the waiting arms of Uhura and the pair started dancing together.

He was honestly surprised just how well they danced, especially Spock. Under normal circumstances, Jim would have a rather smart ass remark or a witty retort about the simple fact that Spock could, in fact, dance at all, but his attention was focused solely on the crimson haired woman who was now dancing alone.

The captain glanced around the outer ring of the dance floor and took note that several males of various species were eying his mystery girl hungrily. It was obvious from her behavior that she didn't give a rat's ass about a single one of them and just ignored their lust filled gazes like they didn't exist. It was almost like none of them were worthy of her.

Movement to his right signaled the slow approach of several men, but Jim wasn't about to let them get anywhere near her. His protective instincts were kicking into gear again and this time he listened to them. He closed the distance between them and sent the approaching men a warning look that said 'Back off or suffer the consequences'. The men glared at him slightly but heeded the warning.

"May I have this dance?" Jim asked respectfully.

The red head glanced up at him, her eyes no longer glowing.

"Think you can keep up?" She asked smiling slightly, a challenge dancing in her eyes.

"Try me." He answered returning the smile.

She smirked for a moment then turned around. She bent over slightly and started grinding her bottom against his crotch. The position, though highly stimulating, was not what he actually wanted. He wanted to dance, not start the beginnings of foreplay. He pulled her up to a standing position and turned her around to face him.

The captain pulled her turn to him with a barely audible thump, their chests touching. Confusion flickered in her eyes briefly, but as they started to dance, it was soon replaced by curiosity.

* * *

Lady A: Part VI is complete! Thanks to all those who have faved, followed, or reviewed. Much love to you all. Especially you Mels! Special shout out for my beloved Mels who, through many conversations, inspired this wild and crazy idea of mine. Coming Soon: Part VII – The Tale of Two Doctors! See you soon, everyone!


	7. Part VII - The Tale of Two Doctors

Lady A: And we're back! Part VII has arrived! One little thing before we dive head first into the insanity that is me, this piece will be a little long since this is the first time Carol and Bones are being introduced officially. That being said, it will probably be a little less than double the average of one of my drabbles. Right, I think that covers everything. Let the madness continue!

* * *

Part VII – The Tale of Two Doctors

* * *

Doctors Carol Marcus and Leonard McCoy, aka Bones, were sitting at a table up on the second floor. They had managed to snag one that sported a fine view of the floor below. For the most part of the evening since arriving at the club, their conversation was mostly idle chit chat or was a topic that was in some way related to their work.

"What do you suppose is in this?" Carol asked in her clear cut British accent while looking at the translucent light green liquid in her wine glass.

"Well it's no white wine spritzer, that's for damn sure. It's bad enough that we'll probably have to be in the decon chamber for two hours just to make certain that we didn't contract some weird, highly transmutable bacterial fungi." Bones answered sipping his own beverage which looked remarkably similar to bourbon over the rocks.

"No need to get so graphic, doctor, and stop sulking." She ordered setting her glass down.

"I am not sulking." He refuted pouting slightly.

Doctor Marcus sighed quietly.

"You're the one who didn't want to be around the captain while he was doing his womanizing." The blond reminded giving him a pointed look.

"Ladies' man, it's called being a ladies' man." He retorted.

"Bollucks. He's a playboy and you know it. His mad skills are legendary at the academy and the whole of San Francisco has heard about them as well. Wouldn't be surprised if half the Federation had knowledge of his many exploits?" She countered her tone snappish.

Bones looked away a moment. He glanced back at her.

"As much as I would love to defend the honor of my friend like any good friend should…you're absolutely right." He conceded quickly looking away again.

Carol smirked slightly before picking up her drink and sipping from it. She frowned at her drink a little. It apparently changed flavors depending on the person's mood and at the moment it was rather tart. She caught sight of Spock and Uhura from the corner of her eye.

"Hm, hello. Where are those two running off to?" She asked as she watched the couple make a mad dash across the dance floor and towards the front entrance.

She had never seen two people move so quickly. Bones followed her gaze and smiled slightly, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Bout damn time. I thought he would never get laid." He commented.

Carols sputtered slightly as she quickly set down her glass, her drink trying to go down the wrong way.

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" She asked once she had stopped trying to breathe her drink, her tone incredulous.

He met her gaze and smirked at her in a knowing way that could only be accomplished by being a medical doctor. She hated that look, the smug bastard.

"Simply stating a medical fact, Doctor Marcus. Spock has been contending with a certain condition that shows up every seven years. It's a Vulcan thing." Bones explained sipping his drink again.

He smiled slightly as he saw realization dawn on her face.

"Oh…well if he is getting lucky then Jim must be gone by now." Carol wagered.

The medical doctor was well aware of Jim's prowess for being able to charm a woman into his bed, but considering they hadn't really been at the club long, he wasn't as sure as the weapons specialist seem to be. He scanned the dance floor quickly, looking for their wayward captain.

"There." He stated pointing out to the dance floor, "Center of the dance floor, red dress."

Doctor Marcus followed the direction he was pointing in and located their commanding officer and his dance partner. The woman was stunningly beautiful and was really working that dress. The blond felt a slight pang of jealously which was quickly overtaken by the feeling of inadequacy. She squashed those feelings as she scowled.

How did Jim even manage to charm his way into the arms of that gorgeous red head? Someone that beautiful should have never looked at him twice. So how did he do it? It was a mystery that would remain unsolved until the end of time…and probably beyond.

"I don't know who to feel more sorry for: the captain or he is soon to be bed warmer." Carol commented a sour note to her tone.

"No matter how the dice lands, I'm shoving Jim into the decon chamber for forty eight hours regardless. He's the ultimate virus incubator. God knows just how many alien contaminants he's got buzzing around his system." Bones stated sipping his drink and glancing at her sideways.

"Two days, huh? I like that plan." Carol replied smirking slightly in amusement.

"I thought you might." He commented sharing in her temporary good mood.

The two lifted their drinks and clinked them before sipping their respective alcoholic beverages.

* * *

Lady A: Part VII – The Tale of Two Doctors is complete! Personally, I found this piece a little funny. Oh don't worry; we haven't seen the last of our two mischievous doctors. We'll see them again soon in 'A Lesson in Bones'. Coming soon: Part VIII – The Honor of a Good Man! Make certain to leave lots of reviews! Love you lots! Laters!


	8. Part - The Honor of a Good Man

Lady A: Here we are again! Part VIII has finally showed up. Things are about to sizzle and something interesting may or may not happen. Let's find out, shall we?

Jim: Your author's rants are becoming shorter.

Lady A: *chuckles* Must mean I'm really getting into my own story, huh?

Jim: *shakes his head and walks off*

* * *

Part VIII – The Honor of a Good Man

* * *

About ten minutes into their dancing, the red head's eyes began glowing once more and it felt like every nerve in Jim's body had been set aflame. An almost euphoric type of pleasure was coursing through his system and was attempting to shut down his logical and intellectual side. He spun her away then back into his arms, his left hand under her hair and on the bare skin of her back.

He was having major difficulties keeping his head on straight. All he wanted to do was strip her down in front of all these people and literally make love to her on the dance floor. What he was feeling was wrong, completely wrong.

It wasn't like him to be so crude, vulgar, and completely disrespectful. These feelings were not natural and she deserved far better than the repulsive things spinning through his chaotic mind. With renewed vigor, he fought against the carnal desires threatening to rip him apart.

It was so hard…his control was slipping, but he refused to give in. He needed to find something to concentrate on. His hand slid across her back and his mind jolted at what he felt there. It was barely discernable, no one would have noticed if they were looking, but it felt like the remnants of lacerations. They were the kind that could only be obtained by a whip. He could feel where the muscles had attempted to recover, but never fully mended.

Whatever strange power her glowing blue eyes held completely short circuited at the thought her being injured in such a way. Her eyes stopped glowing when she felt him go rigid and she tried to step away, to give him space. He brought her firmly against him, making certain that she could not bolt while his mind cleared the rest of the way.

He looked into her eyes and saw the fear, the pain, and the possibility of rejection dancing in their sapphire depths. She thought he would rebuke her simply because she had used her power on him and discovered one of her secrets. He smiled softly at her, allowing his eyes to communicate his understanding, acceptance, and forgiveness.

Her stormy sapphires calmed and she tilted her head slightly to the left, her brows furrowing in confusion. She was searching for answers and he would be more than happy to provide them, but not in such a public venue like the one they were currently in. Perhaps someplace quieter, where they could not be overheard, someplace where they felt more comfortable and at ease.

"Do you want to get a drink…and maybe talk?" He asked hesitantly and a little hopeful.

Her confusion cleared and was replaced with curiosity, amusement, and what looked to be relief. She smiled warmly at him.

"Come with me. I know the perfect place." She answered her voice soft and almost melodic.

He smiled in return. He thought that her voice was incredible before and most certainly alluring, but it held nothing to her voice now which seemed to be even more of a turn on than before. Beautiful face, sexy body, tantalizing voice, strange powers which only left one piece of the puzzle to be found to complete this little vixen, her mind. She took his hand and led him off the dance floor. He had a feeling he was going to find that last piece very soon.

* * *

Lady A: And Part VIII is over. Totally crazy, not a lot of dialogue, but a whole lot of…well…something. *shrugs* Anyways, be on the lookout for Part IX – A Lesson in Bones! Catch you on the flip side.


	9. Part IX - A Lesson in Bones

Lady A: Another update so soon?! Yes indeed and this one is in dedication to my amazing friend Melody, for whom I love to bits. So here we go with act 2 with our mischievous doctors. As Sherlock Holmes would say 'The game is on'.

* * *

Part IX – A Lesson in Bones

* * *

Bones and Carol were standing on the second floor terrace. The medical man was leaning his back against the railing; drink in his right hand, while the weapons specialist was leaning forward with her front pressed against the railing, her drink held daintily with both hands. They were currently discussing the captain and some of his more ludicrous moments.

"I do not know what possessed him to tackle the Kobayashi Maru a third time. It was insane, not to mention unheard of." Bones stated sipping his drink.

Carol frowned.

"Well you must have had a guess of some sort. I mean, you're his friend after all. You know him better than anyone." The blond replied.

"I'm a doctor, not a mind reader." Bones countered flatly.

She hmphed and looked out across the terrace.

"Well someone's grumpy." She commented.

The medical man sighed heavily and gave his companion an apologetic look.

"I don't mind being planet side, really I don't. There is just something about being on the Enterprise that feels very right to me. An entire week away from the ship should feel like paradise, but it's more like a 'have to' than a 'want to'." He replied trying to explain exactly what he was feeling.

The weapons specialist smiled softly at him, her eyes filling with understanding.

"I know exactly how you feel. The crew is our family and the Enterprise is our home. We don't want to leave home, but we have to eventually…for our own sanity. That doesn't mean that we can't come back home when we need to." Carol stated sipping her drink.

Bones shook his head a bit.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He replied.

"Nice try though." She responded smirking.

He snorted and looked away. The blond watched the dance floor below for a short time before she noticed that the captain was heading towards the stairs that led directly to the third floor containing the VIP lounge.

"Seems our crimson haired friend is leading Jim to the VIP floor." She commented nodding in their general direction.

Bones got off the railing and turned around. He followed the weapons specialist's line of sight. Sure enough, the crimson haired hottie was practically dragging their wayward captain up to the highest floor of the dance club reserved for the rich, powerful and influential.

"Well I'll be damned, beauty and power. That's a new one for Jim." He commented.

The blond gave the medical doctor a bland look, her eyes communicating her disbelief.

"Do you always have to be so crass? She asked annoyed.

He looked towards her, a slight smile on his face.

"Rule One: Don't call the shots; you're liable to get hit. Rule Two: Don't dig yourself a hole, because it will one day be your grave. Last but not least; Rule Three: If you're gonna say something, make it the truth so you can't be damned as liar." Bones answered.

"Do you always do such strange speeches?" She asked after a moment.

"That depends. Did you learn something?" He countered.

"Yes…you're an idiot with a love for odd metaphors." Carol replied smirking.

The medical man shrugged nonchalantly.

"At least I'm an honest one." Bones stated smiling as he polished off his drink.

* * *

Lady A: Part IX – A Lesson in Bones has concluded. I hope you liked it as much as I did. Coming Soon: Part X – Fury of a Past Unknown. See you there! *disappears in a puff of smoke*


	10. Part X - Fury of a Past Unknown

Lady A: Welcome to Part X of Sparkling Crimson. This chapter is dedicated to a certain sixteen year old genius who will remain nameless but you know who you are and this piece is for you. *bows*

Jim: Are you okay?

Lady A: Yep, I found my Lock, so I'm very happy.

Spock: *raises an eyebrow*

Lady A: Go away you pesky ST characters! I'm trying to get this started! Shoo Shoo!

Jim: Hey! *is getting shoved along with Spock until they are out the door*

Lady A: Whew. Sorry about that. Let's get on with the show, shall we? *chuckles nervously*

* * *

Part X – Fury of a Past Unknown

* * *

The crimson haired woman dragged the Starfleet captain up the stairs towards the VIP lounge, a smile on her face and her eyes alight with excitement. Jim was quite happy to see her so enthused and just a little bit proud because he was the one who made it happen. It looked so natural for her and suited her perfectly.

He felt pretty excited himself; more for the company than the destination. Sure, he was curious about the VIP floor and the crimson haired lady was satiating that thirst for knowledge. He frowned slightly when he realized that he didn't know her name which also led him to wonder what species she was.

She looked human, but with those eyes, she was definitely something more. What about the lashes on her back? There were not visible to the eye, but there had been quite a few. What happened to her? Who hurt her so badly and why did he care so much? He had so many questions burning in his mind and he was so enraptured by his inner musings that he was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of a large, burly…man?

He had sickly grey skin, charcoal white hair, two protruding ridges on each cheek, seemed to lack the external part of the nose and had just the holes, deep carmine eyes, and had a lizard like tail wrapped around his right leg. He was standing in front of his mystery girl with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face.

She pulled Jim closer to her as if stating a claim to him and held his hand a little tighter as her eyes narrowed at the male.

"Matthias." She said her voice low and slightly icy.

Jim had to stop himself from cringing. He didn't like the way her voice sounded just then. It was the voice of a battle hardened warrior and not the little vixen who was smiling moments ago.

"Lady Crimson." Matthias answered still unmoving.

'Lady Crimson', seriously? Where was the originality in that?

"Step aside. He's with me." She ordered her voice even colder than before.

The bouncer grabbed her left arm and yanked her from the captain's grasp. Jim bristled slightly at how she was being treated.

"You know what he is." The bouncer practically hissed in her ear.

"I said he's with me." She answered firmly, signaling to Jim with her eyes to not interfere.

Jim didn't move but he sure as hell wanted to beat the living shit out of this guy.

"He's Starfleet. He's…_human_!" The burly man continued his voice layered in venom as he said the word human, "You're going to trust one of his kind after what the humans did to you, your brother, and your crew?!"

She stiffened as pain shot across her eyes. It was a pain so fierce that it ignited Jim's protective instincts, but the pain was soon replaced with a white hot fury that could scorch the flesh just by looking. Her eyes began to glow once more, but it was not the soft blue she had used earlier, but a reddish gold belied her rage.

She removed Matthias's arm and snapped it in six places and slammed her foot through his right knee, breaking it and his tail in two. The bouncer howled in pain and fell to the floor.

"You dare to speak of what you do not understand or can even hope to comprehend. You have crossed me for the last time, Matthias, and my patience is at its end." She stated her voice vibrating and echoing.

She raised her hand slowly towards the fallen bouncer as it began to glow in that same reddish gold light. Jim couldn't take it anymore. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the waist of his very hostile and very pissed off mystery girl.

"Please." He said softly.

That single word barely above a whisper melted away her anger and her hand dropped to her side limply. Her eyes stopped glowing and she took a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry. I lost control for a moment. It will not happen again." She whispered leaning back into his arms.

Jim had been terrified, not of her, but by how much she had been hurt in the past. It was enough to make her want to kill a man for even speaking about her past in such a way. He wouldn't pressure her on it. She would tell him when or if she ever wanted to. The bouncer let out a low whine of pain which a male Ferengi took as his sign to finally make his presence known. He clapped his hands together as he joined them, a smile on his face.

"Lady Crimson, how wonderful to see you again. I see you snagged yourself a Starfleet captain. Your usual table, I presume." The Ferengi asked charmingly.

The red head smiled slightly at the newcomer.

"Hello Raveg, it's lovely to see you again as well. As for the snagging, we sort of snagged each other and yes, I would like my usual table please." She answered smiling more as she looked up at Jim.

Raveg nodded his head.

"Excellent, excellent. I'll see to it that the garbage is taken out and you won't be disturbed." The Ferengi replied shooting a glare towards the whimpering and now ex-bouncer.

"Thank you. I'll make certain to leave a little something extra for your troubles." She stated winking.

Raveg smiled at the crimson haired woman, his eyes alight at the prospect of getting paid more.

"I thank you for your generosity, my lady. Enjoy your evening." He replied bowing slightly.

Lady Crimson nodded to the Ferengi and guided the somewhat confused and somewhat annoyed captain deeper into the VIP lounge.

* * *

Lady A: There you have it! Part X – Fury of a Past Unknown is complete! Raveg is actually a Ferengi name; I got it from a name generator for Star Trek. I will dedicate the next chapter and give a big gold star to the person who guesses the identity of Lady Crimson's brother! Coming Soon: Part XI – Sparkling Crimson!


	11. Part XI - Sparkling Crimson

Lady A: Hello again! This chapter is very special and is why the prequel was named Sparkling Crimson. This is dedicated to the most insatiable and brilliant best mate who could ever walk the Earth, my Lock! So without further ado, Part XI of Sparkling Crimson. *bows*

Bones: *pulls out a scanner and starts scanning her*

Lady A: *eyebrow twitches* What are you doing, Bones?

Bones: The captain mentioned you were acting strangely, so I'm checking for any foreign viruses or pathogens in your system.

Lock: *cracks knuckles then punches the doctor out* Sorry I was delayed, Watson. Traffic was a bitch.

Lady A: *watches Lock drag Bones away* You are so Scottish, Lock. Right, now back to business. On with the insanity!

* * *

Part XI – Sparkling Crimson

* * *

The Starfleet captain and the mysterious woman known only as Lady Crimson were seated on either side of a wrap around couch which curved around a glass table. A physically attractive waiter stood on the only open side of the table. He had short, spiky black hair, jade green slitted eyes, and a blue triangular stripe on each cheek.

"Lady Crimson, how fortunate I am to be graced with your beauty once more." He greeted charmingly, his eyes roving over her body appreciatively.

Did everyone call her Lady Crimson? Did no one know her name? Crimson smiled kindly at him.

"Always a pleasure, Trelax. We'll have two of the usual." She replied leaning back against the couch.

"Anything for you, my lady." He responded with over the top flattery.

He was clearly flirting with her and she didn't bother to reciprocate. She waved him off and he left, slightly disappointed. She glanced over at the captain and crossed her legs, her dress lifting up slightly to reveal a little more than usual. Still made his mouth run dry and he tried to keep his eyes firmly planted on her face rather than those amazing legs of her.

"You seem rather…comfortable here." Jim stated trying to phrase his observations both accurately and delicately.

He was caught between annoyance and jealously by the familiarity she had shown with pretty much everyone. Why the heck was he jealous? He growled inwardly. He was very confused by all this and yet he couldn't and honestly didn't want to stop this…whatever this was.

"There is no reason to be jealous, Captain. They simply cater to my every whim because I am more than generous to this establishment. That and I am the original owner of the club." She replied smiling.

He stared at her in bewilderment.

"You own Club Roulette?!" He asked astonished.

Before she could answer, Trelax returned with two wineglasses filled with a transparent, deep red liquid. He set them down in front of them without a word, a brief look of longing as he glanced towards the crimson haired woman, and quickly left. She picked up her glass and sipped it appreciatively.

"Yes and no. I passed the club on to Raveg some time ago, given his love for acquisition. He did, however, agree to never go beyond certain limitations and stipulations I set because of the debt he owes me." She answered.

"What debt?" Jim asked curious.

"I saved his son's life and returned him to his father. He may be a Ferengi, but he is an honorable one. He has proven himself not only worthy of the responsibility but also as my friend." She answered.

Jim picked up his wineglass and sipped it. The flavor exploded on his tongue, making his taste buds tingle. It was robust yet calm, startling yet soothing, and it did not overpower the senses… rather excited them. The woman smiled softly at him.

"Sparkling Crimson." The red head stated.

It took him a moment to realize that she was referring to the drink he was enjoying.

"Why's it called 'Sparkling' Crimson? I see no sparkles." He pointed out setting his glass down.

Crimson's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly at him. She was obviously hoping that he would ask that question, given her change in demeanor.

"The drink was created by me and named for something very unique. Watch this." She ordered pulling out a tube like device with a green tip from seemingly nowhere. (A/N: Insert 11th Doctor's sonic screwdriver)

She held it to the side of her wineglass and pressed a small button making the tip light up with a green light and a strange vibrating noise. He watched in fascination and a fair amount of curiosity as gold sparkles began to luminescent within the crimson fluid, spinning and twirling in a beautiful pattern.

She deactivated the device after several moments and returned it to wherever she had gotten it from. The gold sparkles slowly faded as if they had never existed at all.

"What was that thing and how did you do that?" He asked trying to conceal his explorer like nature and the awe he was feeling.

"A special device that utilizes sonic emissions to perform various tasks. The particles within the liquid react to certain sonic frequencies which make them become energized, causing the luminescence you just observed. Various frequencies will alter the pattern which the particles take, making them glow brighter or dimmer depending on the intensity of the sonic emissions." She explained.

"You know, you're sexy when you talk science." Jim complimented smirking.

Her eyes widened slightly as a faint blush dusted across her cheeks. Score one for the Starfleet captain.

* * *

Lady A: Voila! Part XI – Sparkling Crimson is complete! A bit of the DW verse finally thrown in. Any Sherlock fans? If so, go read my new story Deduction and Deception. Not to your liking, read One Night, One Morning and Two Minds, One Heart. Want to read some insanity in the Sherlock verse, read Dancing Minds. Coming Soon: Part XII – The Inquisition!


	12. Part XII - The Inquisition

Lady A: Part XII has arrived! Things are beginning to wind down and then a whole new madness will begin that will completely blow you away. *grins maniacally* But first, on with the show.

Jim: Why does Bones have a broken jaw?

Lady A: You have three seconds to leave, _Captain_.

Jim: *smirks and crosses his arms* Or what?

Lock: *clears her throat conspicuously* Me.

Jim: And you are?

Lady A: Picture your worst nightmare. Are you picturing it?

Jim: *becomes thoughtful* Yes.

Lady A: Now forget it, because she's worse.

Jim: *snorts* She's as short as you are.

Lady A: *twitches* Lock.

Lock: With pleasure. *grabs Jim by the back of his uniform and drags him away*

Lady A: Now where was I, ah yes, the insanity of Part XII.

* * *

Part XII – The Inquisition

* * *

The young Starfleet captain analyzed the woman before him. She was beautiful and brilliant, dangerous and mysterious, cunning and clever, and seemed to be honestly interested in him; not as a captain, not as some man, but as Jim.

"You obviously have questions, Captain, so ask." She stated a knowing look in her eyes.

"Jim, call me Jim and your name is…" He started pausing so she could fill in the blank.

Her lips twitched into a smirk, her eyes taking on a mischievous gleam.

"You will only learn my name after I have been in your bed." She answered sipping her drink.

His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You're awfully confidant." He remarked.

She set down her glass and gave him a look that meant she was serious about her previous statement.

"One way or another, Master Jim, I will be in your bed before morning." She stated with absolutely certainty.

Score one for Lady Crimson. It was his turn to blush and he coughed into his hand to regain his composure. He really liked this woman. He added confidant and bold to his already long list of observations. She was so different, so incredibly unique, and just so damn intoxicating.

"Where are you from?" He asked redirecting the conversation with the most basic of questions.

She smiled slightly at his attempt and allowed the redirection.

"All over really. My heritage is of two different worlds, yet I do not belong to either." She answered cryptically.

Two different worlds…so she was like Spock, a half and half, but she also said that she didn't belong to either one, meaning that she didn't have a home.

"A wanderer." He supplied making the connections.

She smiled slightly, her eyes sad.

"The woman without a home." She spoke quietly, almost to herself.

His heart twisted slightly.

"Do you travel with someone?" He asked trying to erase her sadness.

She snorted.

"Yes and no. It's complicated. My ship has a mind of its own." She answered picking up her drink again.

Jim's curiosity spiked at the mention of her ship. His mind suddenly buzzing with a million questions.

"What kind of ship do you have? How fast does she fly? What sort systems do you have on board? Is it capable of warp speeds? What sort of engine does it have?" He asked curiosity running his mouth.

He had recently begun his studies in ship design to improve his technical knowledge. All for the sake of being a better captain to his crew. He couldn't endanger their lives by simply not knowing enough about the mechanical and technical aspects of his ship.

She beamed at him, clearly pleased by his curiosity.

"It looks a little small on the outside and can fit easily into one of your shuttle bays. As to how fast_ he_ is…well that depends entirely on his mood." She answered sipping her drink and ignoring his other questions entirely.

"_He_?" He echoed seeking more information.

He didn't understand. Did she have some sort of artificial intelligence running her ship or was it simply a gender preference in regards to her ship? Crimson chuckled softly but did not elaborate further. He gave her a pleading look and she smiled into her drink. He sighed heavily. He frowned slightly when a thought occurred to him.

"Okay, say this night goes as you say it will, what about after? What if we run into each other out there in space, how will I know it's you?" He asked.

"The answer to your first question is simple. If you call, I will answer. No matter where you are in the universe, I will come. As to the second question, my ship has a very recognizable insignia. Two golden suns with twin silver crescent moons curving around them and where the back of the two moons meet is a sapphire starburst. Trust me; you'll know it when you see it." She explained.

He wanted to ask what she meant by him calling her, but there was another question twisting through his mind and he wasn't really sure if he wanted the answer.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked his eyes serious.

In response to his query, she set down her glass, rose from her seat, walked around the table, sat on top of him, and effectively straddled him.

"You are very different, Master Jim, so much so that it makes me wonder just how unique you really are and far that uniqueness will take you." She answered her face inches from his.

Her sapphire blue eyes stared intently into his own blue eyes. She was waiting for his response, but how was he to answer her. He had a feeling that this was another test, like when they had been dancing and she had used her power on him. He realized then that she did not act without purpose, something was driving her actions. There was a reason for all this and he'd wager it was a big one.

"Try me." He stated his tone certain and determined.

* * *

Lady A: That's it. Part XII – The Inquisition is over. *smirks* What will she do to Jim, now that he has decided to undergo this test of hers? We'll find out in Part XIII – Time and Space. Laters!


	13. Part XIII - Time and Space

Lady A: Part XIII is here! What will Lady Crimson do to Jim? How will he fair in her test? Let's find out!

*crickets*

Lady A: *looks around* Seriously? There isn't anyone trying to delay me?

Lock: *walks in holding a phaser set on stun* Nope, they're all sleeping right now.

Lady A: *grins* Thanks Lock! You're the best! On with the show!

* * *

Part XIII – Time and Space

* * *

The crimson haired woman's eyes widened slightly.

"Are you certain? There is no going back." She informed her tone serious, all traces of humor gone.

"Yes." He answered.

Jim simply stared into her eyes, waiting for her next move. His eyes widened at what began to appear in their sapphire depths. It was like a swirling vortex of blues, purples, reds, and greens, but it was so much more than just an optical illusion. It was like he was seeing the inner workings of not only space, but of time as well.

By all rights, he should have been terrified of that power, that knowledge, but instead he felt drawn to it, mesmerized by it, and highly aroused almost to the point of agony. She was amazing, perfect, and he wanted to know everything about her.

His lips met hers in a searing kiss and she gasped in shock. He took advantage of such a golden opportunity to dive in deeper so he could taste her and ravage her mouth. She got over her shock and was clinging to him, her hips beginning to move of their own accord in a rocking fashion. He repositioned her so that her back was flat on the couch and he claimed her mouth once more, his body nestling perfectly in between her legs.

These feelings were so different from the ones he had felt on the dance floor. There, they had been forced out of him and tempting him with dark and vulgar thoughts, but here, they came freely, passionately, and it was all focused around the desire to protect her, cherish her, and make love to her.

He finally pulled back, getting off of her and reigning himself in as he tried to understand what he was feeling. She sat up slowly, her cheeks flushed and her lips red and swollen from their kiss. Her breathing was heavy and quick like his was.

"What are you?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" He countered a slight smile on his face.

"No one's ever reacted like that. They all ran away…in fear." She clarified.

He looked over at her. She seemed honestly confused, bewildered, and yet there was an excitement there and a curiosity so intense that it made him smile. Jim had held true to his honor, gone through every test she had presented, and he knew in his heart that the moment was right. It was time to prove that her earlier statement had indeed been the correct one.

He stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Come and explore with me." He offered his eye alight with his own curiosity and excitement.

She looked down at his hand then back at him. A grin stretched across her face as she took his hand. Oh yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

Lady A: *fans herself* Whew, that was hot. Part XIII – Time and Space is complete. Coming Soon: Part XIV – Heart of the Explorer!


	14. Part XIV - Heart of the Explorer

Lady A: The end has finally come. I present the last piece of Sparkling Crimson, but worry not my lovely readers. For this was only the prequel and the true story has yet to begin. Very soon The Carmine Conundrum will arrive and your jaws will be on the floor when it does. Now, the conclusion of Sparkling Crimson. *bows*

Lock: *crosses her arms and gives her Watson a pointed glare* And you say I'm dramatic.

Lady A: *grins cheekily*

* * *

Part XIV – Heart of the Explorer

* * *

The next morning, Jim awoke to an empty bed, the light from the twin sun rise filtering through the windows. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed by her absence. Perhaps it was better that way because he honestly didn't know if he could have said goodbye to her.

Last night had been the most amazing night of his life. She had been everything he hoped for and yet so much more. He remembered how her body had begun to glow in a golden light as he made love to her. The energy she had been giving off had flowed into him and made him feel complete and whole for the first time in his life.

He sat up slowly, his body feeling fully rested and teeming with energy. He smiled. He never felt so invigorated in his life. He climbed out of bed and stood up. He quickly took a shower and dried off. He spent the next twenty minutes packing up his stuff, making certain he hadn't forgotten anything.

He patted his pockets looking for his communicator, realizing it was missing. He looked around and saw it on the bedside table. He crossed the room and picked it up, placing it in his pocket. He noticed a small note where his communicator had been. He picked it up and read it. His eyes lit up and he smiled. He pocketed the note, grabbed his stuff, and exited the room in search of his crew.

When he found them, both Spock and Nyota looked extremely content, the Vulcan sporting a smirk and his comm officer was practically glowing with a silly grin plastered on her face. Seemed that everything was okay again with their little piece of paradise.

Things were not so pleasant for the two doctors. Bones looked completely exhausted and Carol was extremely pale, each having various degrees of a hangover and a very long night without sleep.

Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu were in the worst shape of all and they were featuring several cuts, bruises, and scrapes of various shapes and sizes. The concert they had went to across town had apparently turned into the ultimate mash pit and not all the species in attendance had been as soft and pliable as humans were.

After almost half an hour and a lot of groans and sharp remarks, he managed to get them all in the shuttle. He stopped when the sound of a ship taking off in the distance caught his attention. He turned and watched as it shot into the air like a rocket and broke through the atmosphere in a fiery blaze. He pulled the note from his pocket and read it again.

_See you around the galaxy, Master Jim._

_Artz_

He had a feeling things were far from over with the mysterious crimson haired woman named Artz and himself. His first officer called to him, informing that they were ready to take off. Jim pocketed the note once more and climbed into the shuttle, taking the pilot's seat.

Captain James Tiberius Kirk returned to his beloved Enterprise and resumed his exploration of space, but he never forgot the crimson haired woman that turned his world upside down. One day, they would meet again and he certainly hoped the universe was ready for it.

* * *

Lady A: Part XIV – Heart of the Explorer has come to a close. This may be the end of Sparkling Crimson, but it will give rise to The Carmine Conundrum. Be prepared for the ride of your life because things are going to be…_Fantastic_.


	15. Sneak Preview

_**Author's Note**_

Lady A: Hey Everyone! Just wanted to remind you that the main story for this is up and is called The Carmine Conundrum and it is a Star Trek: Into Darkness and Doctor Who crossover! Check it out and if I get 20 reviews on it then I will write and post a new chapter for it!

Here's a little something to make you want to read it.

* * *

**_Sneak Preview_**

_"I'm dying…but I can fix that." She stated as a faint orange gold light started to appear from her hands, "See? I have this little trick…sort of a way of cheating death."_

_The energy started getting stronger and flowed up her neck as well._

_"Give you a clue, Doctor McCoy. My other half…is Gallifreyan." She stated smirking._

_The doctor's eyes widened to the size of saucers, recognizing the name of the race he had only heard rumors about, and he quickly grabbed Jim and pulled him back._

_"Get back!" Bones ordered as the energy erupted from her body._

_"What's happening?!" Spock yelled blocking the light from his eyes with his arm._

_"She's regenerating!" The doctor answered._

_The light vanished faster than it had appeared and she popped forward a bit, her injuries completely healed and her hair slightly longer. She blew it out of her face as she grinned at their shocked faces._

_"Hi. The name's Artz. I come from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Casterberus. I am over a thousand years old and I've saved your lives and every member of your crew from hostile aliens wanting to invade our dimension from fluidic space. I think that covers everything, don't you agree?" She proclaimed crossing her arms closer to the end and jutting her right hip out in a sassy manner._

_"Over a thousand years old?!" Jim exclaimed astonished._

_She rolled her eyes._

_"Of all the things I have said and done, it's my age that surprises him." She commented with an exasperated sigh, "Why do humans always have that reaction? What's it like in your funny little minds? It must be so boring."_

* * *

Lady A: See you there! Laters!


End file.
